La historia tras la canción
by Takari95
Summary: [Capítulo VII: She looks so perfect] Ella tenía el corazón roto y él no podía soportarlo. Aquella canción iba dedicada a ella porque algo tan hermoso no puede estar partido por la mitad. [YAMAKARI]. Espero que guste :) ¡Completo!
1. Heartbreak girl

**Heartbreak girl**

**.**

**Esto va a ser una nueva colección de drabbles/fics cortos. Si te gustó Besos y Emblemas espero que te guste. Si no los has leído, espero que te guste también :) Los drabbles estarán inspirados en las canciones de 5 Seconds of Summer. Así que las canciones no son mías al igual que tampoco lo son los personajes, solo la trama de los drabbles.**

**Este capítulo en concreto está inspirado en la canción que le da título. "Heartbreak girl"**

**.**

* * *

Estaba a punto de salir a dar el concierto cuando su teléfono sonó, haciendo vibrar la mesa sobre la que se encontraba. De haber sido cualquier otra persona en el mundo, ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en acercarse y, mucho menos, descolgar. Sin embargo, no podía dejarla tirada aún a sabiendas de que la conversación le dolería, mucho. Lo primero que escuchó fue el ruido de fondo, estaba en la sala del concierto. Eso, en parte lo alegró. Pero, acto seguido, entre el sonido de aquel tumulto de la gente que se agolpaba en el salón de aquel bar escuchó un sollozo.

Se separó del resto de sus compañeros, solo unos pasos y contestó.

─Dime – no había hecho falta que ella se identificara, sabía que era ella. Sus sollozos eran inconfundibles y, muchas veces, los odiaba. Los odiaba porque ella tenía una sonrisa preciosa que hacía tiempo que no mostraba.

─He venido – dijo ella, Matt escuchó que se sorbía las lágrimas – He venido sola – Matt cerró los ojos y deseó tener a su hermano delante para darle una buena tunda pero se había prometido a sí mismo que no intervendría. Aunque le doliese a rabiar, no se interferiría.

─¿Dónde está T.K.? – escuchó una nuevo sollozo, seguido de otro. Ella estaba llorando. Maldijo a su hermano varias veces aunque sabía que aquella ruptura se iba a producir tarde o temprano pero no por ello a Kari le dejaba de doler. Era incapaz de ver que aquello ya no tenía solución, no iban a empezar de cero. Se había terminado – Espérame cuando acabe el concierto, Hikari – ella sonrió desde el otro lado de la línea a pesar de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le gustaba como sonaba su nombre completo saliendo de sus labios. Siempre la llamaba así, algún día le preguntaría por qué.

─Gracias por todo, Matt – El rubio colgó. Apoyó la espalda en la pared, cruzó los brazos y dejó el móvil tirado en la funda en la guitarra. Desde que su hermano y Kari lo habían dejado, las conversaciones telefónicas entre ella y él se habían ido produciendo con más frecuencia hasta que al final hablaban cada noche. Ella lloraba al otro lado de la línea, él la consolaba y cuando acababan, ella colgaba. Matt hundía la cabeza en la almohada preguntándose quién tenía más roto el corazón, si ella o él.

Sus compañeros lo llamaron y cogió la guitarra, movió sus largos dedos para aferrarla adecuadamente por el mástil. Salió y los focos le hicieron entrecerrar levemente los ojos y cuando se habituó buscó a Kari entre la gente que aplaudía y chillaba. La vio cerca del escenario, hacia la izquierda. Todavía estaba seria pero sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, Matt esbozó una media sonrisa en respuesta. Y, entonces, se le ocurrió una idea. El concierto empezó y Kari cerró en más de una ocasión los ojos, dejándose llevar por la voz de Matt, dejando que la acariciara suavemente. Matt empezó una nueva canción pero ella no abrió los ojos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que aquella canción decía, se mordió el labio inferior. Ni siquiera esperó a que terminara la canción, tenía que salir de allí o las emociones la iban a desbordar.

Una ráfaga de aire frío la golpeó nada más salir del bar, respiró hondo y sollozó. Luego, sonrió. Se llevó una mano al pecho porque de lo contrario se le habría salido.

─Hikari – Matt salió casi sin aliento del local, había cogido la guitarra a toda prisa tras acabar la canción, la había guardado y había salido corriendo, pensado que se habría marchado de allí pero se tranquilizó al ver que ella no había ido lejos. Ella se giró a mirarlo, los ojos cafés de ella y los azules de él chocaron. Ella avanzó unos pasos y se colocó delante.

─¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre completo? – él ladeó la cabeza. La llamaba así porque pensaba que la "Luz" no podía tener su nombre partido por la mitad. Algo tan hermoso no podía estar dividido en partes. Algo tan hermoso como ella no podía tener el corazón roto y, aunque le doliera, contestaría a sus llamadas hasta que olvidara a T.K. y empezase a verle a él. No solo como el mejor amigo de su hermano ni como el hermano de T.K. sino como Matt, simplemente Matt. Él sacudió la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla con los dedos.

─No lo sé – mintió. Ella aún no estaba preparada escucharlo ni él estaba preparado para decírselo. Ella asintió pero esbozó una leve sonrisa consciente de que tras esas palabras había mucho más. Los ojos de Matt, tras aquella capa de escarcha, se lo decían.

─Algún día conseguiré que me lo digas – dijo ella tomándole la mano – Yamato.

─¿Por qué me llamas ahora por mi nombre completo? – preguntó él enarcado la ceja.

─Porque un chico tan fantástico como tú no puede tener su nombre partido por la mitad – la expresión de Matt cambió al instante, se le hizo una nudo en la garganta. Estrechó a Hikari entre sus brazos y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Matt suspiró y le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras la seguía abrazando con fuerza. Puede, que ese día en que fuera capaz de decirle a Hikari lo que sentía, no anduviese ya tan lejos.

* * *

**Jacque, querida, este primer drabble va dedicado a ti con todo mi cariño. Espero que lo leas y que te guste. Me has animado con la historia y es lo menos que puedo hacer. A todos los que lo lean, gracias por invertir vuestro tiempo en mi historia. **

**Un saludo**

**Takari95**


	2. Everything I didn't say

**Everything I didn't say**

**.**

**La canción y los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo me pertenece la trama de este drabble. Inspirado en la canción del mismo título de 5SOS**

**.**

─Sabes que no soy el más indicado para dar consejos amorosos y, menos, con esta chica en concreto de por medio.

─Y, ¿a quién quieres que recurra? El resto de mis amigos no son mucho mejores que tú.

─El resto de amigos no son los hermanos mayores de la involucrada.

─Lo sé. Pero, ninguno la conoce como tú.

─¿Sabes que podrías haber recurrido a Takeru?

─¿Sabes que no me resulta tan sencillo hablar con él? Por Dios, ella era su novia hasta hace nada.

─Las cosas cambian, ellos ya no son nada.

─Ella sigue llamando para hablar de él.

─¿De qué querías hablar?

─De todo lo que no le dije en su momento – contestó Yamato hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos mientras Taichi bebía un largo trago de la cerveza.

.

─Tendrías que darle un poco de tiempo, ya sabes cómo es.

─No se trata de tiempo, se trata de que no ve que el que me interesa desde hace tiempo es él.

─No le has dicho nada aún, ¿verdad?

─La única manera que tengo de hablar con él es hablando sobre Takeru. E, incluso cuando no quiero hablar de ello, me pregunta sobre el tema. No entiendo qué soy en estos momentos para él, Mimi.

─Dále un poco de tiempo, ya sabes cómo es – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa mientras miraba en su móvil un mensaje que acababa de mandarle Taichi.

.

─Te juro que como digas una palabra fuera de lugar sobre mi hermanita te llevarás un buen puñetazo – Yamato esbozó una media sonrisa socarrona.

─Por el momento, no tienes que preocuparte. No soy capaz casi ni de establecer una conversación normal con ella. En el fondo, creo que lo nuestro no puede llegar a funcionar porque nunca seremos una pareja canon.

─¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Taichi enarcó una ceja mientras seguía escribiendo mensajes por el móvil debajo de la mesa.

─Ella siempre será la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo y yo el hermano mayor del su mejor amigo y ex novio. Solo pueden surgir problemas. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo peor?

─Que no puedes dejar de pensar en ella – Yamato abrió sus ojos azul oscuro. Nunca hubiese esperado que la conversación con Taichi pudiera ser tan civilizada.

─Me hubiera gustado que nos fuésemos acercando de otra manera. Esperé demasiado, esperé tanto que cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Desde entonces, no he dejado de escribir canciones, comprar flores para luego tirarlas en la primera papelera que encontrara. He perdido mucho el tiempo, Taichi, demasiado. El día en que me dijo que estaba saliendo con Takeru quise rogarle que me asegurara de que solo era un mal sueño. Pero, tampoco me sentí mejor el día en que me dijo que lo habían dejado. He cometido muchos errores pero no confesarle mis sentimientos fue el mayor de ellos. No le dije que me gustaba y que me sentía bien con ella a mi lado. – dijo con una media sonrisa – Eso es todo lo que no dije. Fui un idiota y soy el único culpable de esta situación en la que parece que estemos en tierra de nadie – Yamato hizo ademán de levantarse tras apurar su cerveza y ponerse la cazadora. Taichi se levantó con rapidez y le tomó del brazo.

El rubio sintió el golpe en la mandíbula y emitió un quejido mientras se llevaba la mano a la zona dolorida. Miró a Taichi con los ojos entrecerrados que se acariciaba los nudillos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

─No podías irte de rositas, Ishida – dijo el moreno mientras palmeaba el hombro de su amigo – Aunque yo de ti me esforzaría por ella, Hikari vale mucho la pena. Y, no lo digo porque sea su hermano – Yamato suspiró y sonrió. Los dos amigos abandonaron el bar.

.

─Intentaré hablar con él.

─Estoy segura de que él intentará hablar contigo. Esperará hasta que tengas el corazón un poco más recuperado. Ahora, vamos a casa. Se está haciendo tarde – las chicas abandonaron el parque y Mimi leyó los últimos mensajes de Taichi. Le darían una oportunidad a Yamato para decirle a Hikari todo lo que no dijo en su momento. Si no, ellos se encargarían de darle un último empujón. Mimi miró a Hikari que iba distraída mirando también su teléfono móvil.

─¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó al ver que la menor sonreía ampliamente.

.

Yamato guardó el móvil antes de que Taichi pudiera leer el mensaje que acababa de mandar.

─¿Qué has puesto?

─Nada.

─Dímelo.

─No lo entenderías.

─¿Quién lo hará?

─La destinataria – Taichi esbozó una media sonrisa pero dejó de importunar.

.

Hikari sonrió de nuevo al leer por enésima vez el mensaje.

.

_De: Yamato_

_[23:34 PM]: Hikari. Algo tan hermoso no puede estar partido por la mitad._

_._

No era una confesión ni nada por el estilo, solo una simple afirmación. Sin embargo, hizo que Hikari sintiese su corazón aletear dentro de su pecho, como si hubiese encontrado en la tierra un pedacito de cielo.

* * *

**Un saludo a todos los que lo lean :)**


	3. Beside you

**Beside you**

**.**

**Ni la canción ni los personajes son de mi propiedad, solo la trama de este fic. Inspirado en la canción "Beside you" de 5SOS.**

**.**

**Dedicado a Jacque – Kari :)**

**.**

_"No te vayas"_

Eso le hubiera gustado decirle mientras apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Yamato, veía como éste llenaba la maleta con sus pertenencias para salir de gira. Su representante había encontrado una gran oportunidad para el grupo y los había avisado casi sin nada de tiempo para preparar aquello. Hikari se había enterado a través de Natsuko, la madre de los dos hermanos, porque a pesar de que la castaña había terminado la relación con el hijo pequeño, la mujer seguía teniendo una buena relación con ella. Además, la progenitoria de los Ishida ya intuía que algo estaba ocurriendo entre su hijo mayor y Hikari, aunque aún no sabía qué.

─Espero que te lo pases genial – dijo Hikari, en voz baja. Yamato estaba acabando de guardar su guitarra favorita en el estuche.

─Es una buena oportunidad – afirmó el rubio, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello era realmente una buena idea. De hecho, lo era. Era una gran idea y una oportunidad fantástica pero la iba a echar mucho de menos.

_"No te vayas"_

Hikari bajó la cabeza cuando Yamato cerró la maleta al tiempo que sonaba el timbre del apartamento. A la castaña le pareció un sonido realmente irritante, quería que dejara de sonar de una vez. El chico pasó junto a ella, cruzándose a su madre en el pasillo. Natsuko le dijo que sus compañeros de grupo le estaban ya esperando abajo. Yamato asintió sin decir nada, giró sobre sus talones y volvió a su habitación donde Hikari esperaba sentada en el borde de la cama. La chica se levantó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas e intentó dibujar una sonrisa, no quería que él viera lo triste que se sentía por no poder pasar tiempo a su lado.

El chico se inclinó hacia ella y le pasó los brazos por la parte alta de la espalda, estrechándola contra su pecho. Hikari se quedó atrapada en aquel inesperado abrazo y emitió una exclamación. Yamato le dio un beso en el pelo antes de separarse de ella con un suspiro: no quería marcharse.

.

Hikari abrió los ojos. Era de noche y llevaba un rato intentando dormir pero sin conseguirlo en absoluto. Se giró de lado en la cama y cogió el móvil que indicaba que era las dos de la madrugada. Había pasado un mes desde la marcha de Yamato y, aunque había permanecido en contacto… No era lo mismo. Si ya era difícil lidiar con Yamato teniéndolo cerca, mucho más teniéndolo a kilómetros de distancia.

Un mensaje entró en su bandeja de entrada y la castaña dio un respingo. Puso el móvil en silencio para no despertar a sus padres o a Taichi y abrió el mensaje. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

.

De: Yamato

[02:05 AM]: I wish I was beside you

.

Hikari apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y dejó caer el móvil a su lado. Yamato era un tanto distante y frío pero sabía medir sus palabras y decir las necesarias para hacerla sonreír como una tonta. Él no era de esos de echar piropos, ni regalar muchos obsequios. Yamato realizaba afirmaciones. Y, eso para Hikari estaba bien. No necesitaba más.

.

Yamato se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. Posiblemente, Hikari no vería su mensaje hasta la mañana siguiente pero necesitaba decirle a su manera que la echaba de menos en aquellos momentos. Se sorprendió al sentir la vibración del móvil.

.

De: Hikari

[19:05 PM]: Everything I didn't say: "Don't ever leave"

.

Si hubiese estado en ese preciso instante con ella le hubiera revuelto el pelo, por tonta. Por no haberle dicho que no se fuera, porque él se habría quedado. Un técnico de sonido le avisó de que todo estaba preparado para el concierto, él asintió y guardó el móvil. Francia. Un paso menos para volver a casa.

.

Hikari cerró los ojos porque tal vez ahora consiguiera conciliar el sueño, sabiendo que Yamato pensaba en ella. _Tan lejos estaba pero, a la vez, tan cerca._

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que lo leéis. Se agradecen las opiniones :)**

**Un saludo**


	4. Lost boy

**Lost boy**

**.**

**Ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen solo la trama de este drabble**

**.**

**De nuevo, dedicado a Jacque – Kari, embajadora de la pareja :)**

**.**

Yamato salió con calma de la puerta de embarque pero esa calma se vio truncada por la avalancha de fans que estaban aguardando a la llegada del grupo. El rubio sonrió a pesar de que se sentía cansado y solo quería llegar a casa y aprovechar para dormir el resto de la noche. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de los vaqueros e hizo un mohín porque no había mensaje alguno de Hikari aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse porque las fans lo atizaban con sus libretas, agendas o con las camisetas para que dejara un autógrafo en ellas. Alzó la cabeza, había mucha gente pero no podía evitar sentirse solo. Habían sido tres largos meses sin verla y casi sin escuchar su voz y se había sentido perdido como nunca lo había estado.

Una cabellera castaña y muy desordenada destacó entre la gente. Yamato alzó la cabeza y pudo ver como Taichi daba saltos desde la última fila de fans intentando abrirse paso o llamar su atención. El chico rubio dejó el autógrafo en las manos de la chica que chilló emocionada e intentó caminar hacia donde había visto a su mejor amigo.

─¿Podéis dejarme llegar hasta mi amigo? – dijo Taichi, al fin. Las fans que estaban más cerca cesaron en su griterío y se apartaron dejando un pasillo para el moreno. Éste les sonrió con galantería a todas aquellas chicas alocadas y más de una suspiró. Yamato esbozó una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza al comprobar el efecto que tenía su mejor amigo sobre las mujeres cuando se lo proponía – Me alegro de verte – dijo con la vista clavado en los ojos azules de Yamato.

─Y yo a ti – el moreno acortó la distancia y abrazó a su mejor amigo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda – Ahora, prepárate para salir corriendo – dijo Taichi en voz baja a lo que el otro asintió. Los dos salieron corriendo de repente y las fans los observaron anonadadas. Gran parte de ella se quedó con los otros miembros del grupo que seguía firmando autógrafos aunque maldecían a Yamato por lo bajo mientras que otra parte de las fans siguió a Taichi y Yamato en su carrera hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

En la salida doblaron una esquina y vieron como las fans salían por la puerta y se desperdigaban por la calle para buscar a su ídolo.

─Ven, vamos a tomar algo a una cafetería que hay aquí detrás – Yamato asintió. La cafetería estaba medio vacía a excepción de una mesa en la que le esperaban sus padres, su hermano menor y…

─Hikari – susurró el rubio porque no esperaba que ella también fuese a ir al aeropuerto a recibirle, pensaba que esperaría a verle junto con los demás, que habían quedado al día siguiente.

─Se ha empeñado en venir y no ha parado hasta que le he dicho que sí – dijo Taichi, dándole un codazo a su mejor amigo. Yamato no supo qué decir.

Hikari alzó la cabeza en ese momento y vio a Yamato que se había detenido a unos metros de la cafetería. Llevaba el pelo un poco alborotado, tenía ojeras y parecía cansado pero sus ojos la miraban con intensidad. Se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia él sin pensar en que Takeru y los padres de Yamato la estaban observando. Se abrazó al rubio en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance y Yamato soltó la maleta y la bolsa de deporte para poder hundir los dedos en el fino cabello de ella.

─Yamato – susurró ella con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de él.

─¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó él, todavía un poco desconcertado.

─He venido porque necesitaba encontrarte – Taichi se apartó un poco de aquellos dos porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo su hermano. Sin embargo, para Yamato tenía pleno sentido y, por ello, la abrazó más fuerte. La había hecho de menos, mucho. El no estar con ella, no escuchar su voz… Había sido extraño, lo había hecho sentirse perdido pero ahora volvía estar en casa. Si estaba con ella, todo podía ser perfecto, no necesitaba más – Te he echado de menos, Yamato.

Hikari iba a separarse para que Natsuko, Hiroaki y Takeru pudiesen también saludar a Yamato pero él la retuvo un segundo más y la miró directamente a los ojos. Inclinó el rostro y dejó caer un beso en la mejilla de ella. Fue apenas una caricia sutil pero hizo que el corazón de Hikari estallase y que una tierna sonrisa se dibujase: aquello compensaba con creces los tres meses sin verle.

.

Hikari volvía en el coche con su hermano hacia casa cuando su móvil sonó.

De: Yamato

[01:57 AM]: Without you I'm a lost boy.

La castaña guardó el móvil, no le dejaría volver a perderse. ¿Por qué? Porque iría a buscarlo, dónde hiciese falta.

* * *

**Nuevo drabble. Gracias por leer :)**


	5. Disconnected

**Disconnected**

**.**

**Ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama de este drabble**

**. **

**Dedicado a Jacque – Kari**

.

Estaba harto de contestar mensajes y correos, dar _like_ a tantas y tantas publicaciones. Adoraba a sus fans pero todas aquellas tareas relacionadas con las redes sociales le disgustaban enormemente porque le costaba mucho más contestar a todos aquellos que querían ponerse en contacto con él que componer un disco entero. De lejos podía oír la televisión, seguramente su padre se habría quedado dormido mirando las noticias que hacían a esas horas de la noche. Estaba asqueado y quería salir de esas cuatro paredes. El sonido del móvil lo enervó un poco más hasta que vio quien era el remitente.

De: Hikari

[00: 32 AM]: Hang up the telephone and just be here with me. Mira por la ventana, estoy debajo de tu apartamento.

Yamato ni siquiera se molestó en mirar por la ventana, se puso al vuelo una camiseta de manga corta que tenía tirada encima de la cama, cogió las llaves y el móvil y bajó a la calle. La suave brisa veraniega le hizo sentir un poco más libre.

─¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – preguntó el rubio mientras se aproximaba a ella.

─¿Por qué siempre me preguntas lo mismo? – dijo la castaña divertida mientras pasaba los brazos en torno a la cintura de Yamato. Él ladeó la cabeza y sonrió, sacudió la cabeza al ver la sonrisa que él le dedicaba.

─Mi hermano ha ido a ver a Sora un rato y le he dicho que me trajera. Me ha dicho que estabas de mal humor.

─Estúpido Taichi – murmuró Yamato en voz baja aunque Hikari lo escuchó y el comentario la hizo reír.

─Vamos – dijo tomando la mano de su rubio favorito.

─¿Adónde?

─Qué más da – la risa de ella hizo que Yamato quisiera reír también. La joven chasqueó la lengua y le tomó de la mano para que empezara a andar. No habían dado ni dos pasos cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre ellos. Hikari alzó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con un suspiro – Me encanta la lluvia en verano – abrió los brazos y dio un par de vueltas, como si no se diera cuenta de que la lluvia estaba empezando a empapar sus ropas – ¡Me encanta la lluvia en verano!

Yamato rio y Hikari abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Nunca le había escuchado reír y tenía una risa preciosa. El rubio en un arrebato se acercó a ella y la alzó cogiéndola por debajo de los brazos. Dio un par de vueltas y sintió como la boca Hikari cerca de su oído. Cuando la dejó en el suelo, le puso las manos en las mejillas y le apartó el cabello mojado que se le pegaba a la cara.

─Estos ratos asolas contigo son mi vía de escape – susurró el rubio mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. La joven entrecerró los ojos a medida que él se iba aproximando y volvió a rodear la cintura de él con los brazos. Aquel lugar, entre los brazos de Yamato, se había convertido en su lugar favorito en el mundo. Cuando estaba con él, todos los problemas desaparecían. Era como estar solos en el mundo sin que nada pudiera estropearles esos momentos.

─Yamato…

Él esbozó una media sonrisa, no iba a dejarla hablar en aquel momento. Cerró los ojos y acercó el rostro de Hikari hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Una vez los hubo tocado, ya no quiso separarse de ella y hundió los dedos en su pelo, robándole un beso mucho más profundo. Hikari suspiró entre los labios de Yamato al sentir la lengua de él acariciar lentamente la suya. Subió una de las manos que tenía colocadas en la cintura de Yamato para acariciar su mejilla, su cuello, para acercarlo más a ella. El rubio se separó unos segundos de ella y cambio el ángulo del beso, bajó las manos hasta la cintura de ella y la alzó de nuevo como había hecho antes. Hikari se puso de puntillas y continuó el beso. Podía sentir los músculos de Yamato tensos bajo la camiseta mojada, podía sentir perfectamente sus labios mojados sobre los suyos.

.

─Hikari – dijo él para llamar la atención de ella. Sentados en los escalones del bloque de apartamentos esperaban la llegada de Taichi que no tardaría en producirse.

─¿Qué?

─Quiero besarte antes de que Taichi llegue – Hikari lo miró con una sonrisa y se acercó a él hasta que sus narices se tocaron y Yamato empezó a bizquear.

─Eso no tendrías ni que pedirlo, Yamato – respondió ella callando la réplica de él.

.

Yamato se sentó de nuevo en el ordenador tras una ducha caliente y decidió escribir una entrada en su blog. Escribió el título y empezó a recordar aquel rato con Hikari.

"Yeah, we're so disconnected"

* * *

**Jacque, gracias cien veces por tus reviews. Espero que este capi te guste también :) Gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis!**


	6. Amnesia

**Amnesia**

**.**

**Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, solo la trama de este drabble**

**.**

**Dedicado a Jacque – Kari**

─No puedes pedirme que no me duela porque sabes que va a seguir doliendo.

─Sé que no puedo pedírtelo pero no me gusta nada verte sufrir.

─Lo dejamos hace poco y no es que quiera volver, no me malinterpretes. Solo es que estás saliendo con él y no puedo dejar de pensar porqué con él puede funcionar y conmigo no. ¿Qué pasó con nosotros, Hikari? ¿Cómo pudimos acabar así?

─No tengo respuesta para eso. No sé como terminamos haciéndonos daño y tampoco puedo explicarte porqué con Yamato parece que funciona y contigo no. Pero, si esto solo va a hacernos daño…

─¿Qué? Acaba la frase.

─Dejaré a Yamato.

─¿Por qué?

─Porque lo último que quiero es ver cómo os distanciáis por mi culpa. Os quiero mucho, a los dos.

─Sabes que no puedo pedirte eso – dijo Takeru tomándole la mano.

─Al igual que yo tampoco puedo pedirte que no te duela todo esto. Tal vez, es lo mejor – Takeru negó con la cabeza al ver los ojos de Hikari anegados de lágrimas. Sabía que, al final, ella sería la única que sufriría de verdad si esto seguía así – Escucha, Hikari, el tiempo todo lo cura, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes romper con todos los hombres de los que te enamores por temor a herirme.

─El problema en este caso es que ese hombre es tu hermano mayor y prefiero que sigáis teniendo una relación sana.

─Hikari – Takeru supo que no iba a hacer que cambiase de idea, al menos, en ese momento. Le estaba saliendo la vena Yagami en aquellos instantes.

─Ahora tengo que marcharme.

─Yamato estará a punto de venir – dijo el rubio menor.

─Prefiero no verle en estos momentos – sin embargo, al abrir la puerta de la cocina, los dos chicos se encontraron a Yamato en el umbral y, por la expresión de su rostro, Hikari y Takeru entendieron que había escuchado parte de su conversación. Hikari tragó saliva porque no sabía qué decir. Yamato la miró de arriba abajo una vez antes de dar la vuelta sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia su habitación.

─Hermano – llamó Takeru. Yamato se detuvo a medio camino, en mitad del pasillo – Dile a Hikari que se equivoca, que podemos llevarlo bien…

─Hikari puede hacer lo que quiera, yo no tengo que decirle nada – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hikari a causa de la frialdad que había notado en las palabras de Yamato.

─Hermano…

─Déjalo, Takeru. Me marcho – dijo en un sollozo. Yamato giró un poco y la miró de reojo, tenía el rostro mojado por las lágrimas y el maquillaje le había ensuciado los párpados inferiores y las mejillas. Escucho los pasos de ella mientras abandonaba el apartamento, la voz de Takeru intentando consolarla, los sollozos apagados de Hikari contra el pecho de su hermano y, finalmente, la puerta cerrándose.

─Eres idiota, Yamato – dijo Takeru cuando volvió a la cocina.

─Lo sé.

.

─Pensaba que estarías con Yamato. Últimamente siempre estáis pegados uno al otro – comentó Taichi intentando picar a Hikari. La castaña le dedicó una mirada vacía que desconcertó al moreno.

La chica se encerró en su habitación, cogió su móvil y empezó a mirar las fotos que se había hecho con Yamato los días anteriores, desde su beso. Hablar con Takeru había sido duro pero más sencillo de lo que había imaginado que sería. Había tomado la decisión de dejar a Yamato pero tampoco lo había llegado a considerar de verdad porque no quería hacerlo. Takeru le había dicho que por él estaba bien, que se las apañarían. Yamato lo había escuchado todo… ¿Por qué no le había pedido que se quedara a su lado?

De: Hikari

[23:35 PM]: It's like we never happenned, it was just a lie?

.

Yamato no podía dejar de oír los sollozos de Hikari en sus oídos. El pitido de su móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos y el mensaje le propinó un mazazo al corazón. Si le hubiera dicho que no se marchara… Había dado a entender que no le importaba y eso lo mataba.

Takeru estaba sentado en la otra parte del sofá, mirando sin ver realmente la película que emitían en la tele.

─Deberías haberle dicho que estaba equivocada y que la quieres.

─Déjame en paz, Takeru – el móvil de Yamato volvió a sonar.

.

De: Hikari

[23: 37 PM]: If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

.

Takeru se incorporó con el ceño fruncido, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada. Yamato cruzó su mirada azul océano con la azul cielo de su hermano menor.

─Hikari es una chica que vale la pena.

─Es su decisión.

─Tienes que luchar por ella.

─Ella no quiere…

─Yamato, ella quiere estar contigo. Yo lo sé y tú creo que también. Estuvo conmigo pero lo nuestro dejó de funcionar. Le gustas tú y, para mí, está bien. Cuando llegue el momento yo también encontraré a la persona adecuada para mí pero no creo que ella te rechace por el hecho de que seas mi hermano. Casi por encima de todo, sigo queriendo que ella sea feliz. Y si tú eres lo que necesita para ser feliz... Ahora, contesta ese mensaje.

─Y, ¿qué le digo? – dijo Yamato, rindiéndose.

─Que la quieres – contestó Takeru con una sonrisa entre triste y tranquilizadora.

Yamato aferró el móvil, se levantó y salió del apartamento.

.

Hikari estaba a punto de tirar el móvil sobre la cama mientras se maldecía por ser una idiota y haber enviado aquellos mensajes. Iba a parecer una desesperada pero se había dado cuenta de que había pronunciado las palabras equivocadas y quería solucionar las cosas con Yamato. Le había pedido a Takeru que hablara con él aunque no sabía si eso daría resultado. El móvil emitió un sonido y ella se miró la mano incrédula al ver que el mensaje era de Yamato. Lo abrió con el corazón en la garganta. Había pasado casi media hora pero al final había recibido respuesta.

De: Yamato

[00:07 AM]: No, I'm really not fine at all

.

El móvil de Hikari empezó a sonar y contestó, sentía que la voz no le iba a salir.

─Me gustaría verte, estoy debajo de tu bloque de apartamentos.

─Puedes subir… Solo estamos Taichi y yo.

─Hikari…

─Sube.

.

La castaña abrió la puerta de su apartamento, todavía con el móvil pegado a la oreja. Lo bajó al encontrar a Yamato justo delante de su puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada arrepentida.

─Quería verte.

─Siento lo que ocurrió ayer – susurró Hikari.

─Yo también – concedió Yamato.

─Yamato…

─Dime que estos dos días solo han sido una pesadilla porque yo no estoy bien así. Podemos borrar esto, hacer como que tenemos amnesia y recuperar lo nuestro, sea lo que sea. Tenemos algo bonito y no quiero que lo perdamos. No quiero perderte a ti.

─Tienes razón, tenemos algo bonito, hermoso. Y tenemos que estar juntos porque algo tan bonito no puede estar partido por la mitad – dijo Hikari dibujando una tierna sonrisa. Yamato se pasó la mano por la nuca, sin saber muy bien por dónde continuar – Ven aquí – dijo ella abriendo los brazos. Yamato esbozó una media sonrisa y abrazó a su chica, la estrechó contra su pecho. Le acarició el cabello, le puso una mano en la nuca y buscó los labios de ella con los suyos.

* * *

**Aquí hay otro capi que ayer no tenía internet :) Gracias por leer!**


	7. She looks so perfect

**She looks so perfect**

**.**

**Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, solo la trama de este drabble**

**.**

**Dedicado a Jacque – Kari**

**.**

Yamato la observó con atención mientras hablaba con las chicas, ella siempre se desenvolvía perfectamente en cualquier situación. Todos querían estar con ella y ella quería estar con todos. A él le bastaba con mirarla mientras hablaba, ver cómo movía la cabeza al asentir o al negar y cómo el pelo le acariciaba las mejillas con cada movimiento.

.

A veces, le gustaba verla mientras sostenía la cámara de fotos entre las manos. En esos instantes, solía arrugar la frente, fruncir el ceño y mover las aletas de la nariz, todo a la vez. Si no hacía todos los pasos en el orden indicado parecía que no conseguía captar la esencia del objeto que estaba fotografiando y eso la ponía de mal humor. Esa mueca, aunque un tanto grotesca, a Yamato lo hacía sonreír.

.

¿Y mientras estudiaba y su manía de morder el bolígrafo cuando estaba memorizando un párrafo que ella consideraba importante y que había subrayado a conciencia? El movimiento de sus labios y la sonrisa que dibujaba cuando se daba cuenta de que él la estaba observando desde el otro lado de la mesa de la biblioteca no tenía precio. En esos casos, Yamato le guiñaba un ojo o le ofrecía una media sonrisa antes de volver a enfrascarse en su propio estudio.

.

Se rio con ganas cuando una vez la sacó a cenar a un restaurante occidental y le dio a probar una hamburguesa con patatas fritas. Hikari siempre se había resistido a probar cosas nuevas pero aquella vez accedió porque él se lo pidió hasta tres veces. Miró con desconfianza la hamburguesa mientras se la llevaba a la boca. Le dio un mordisco. Masticó. Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron al máximo al descubrir todo lo que se había perdido por no querer probar algo nuevo. Él estuvo riendo un buen rato y ella frunció el ceño aunque al final también sonrió, menos mal que sí se había atrevido a intentar algo nuevo con Yamato.

.

Lo que no le gustaba para nada era verla llorar porque Hikari no sabía llorar y respirar a la vez de manera que cuando se disgustaba su rostro empezaba a ponerse rojo mientras ella empezaba a boquear en busca de aire. Yamato todavía no sabía cómo controlarla en esas situaciones así que mejor era dejársela un rato a Takeru hasta que se tranquilizara. No por nada era el mejor amigo de Hikari y casi la entendía mejor que él.

Sin embargo, había una excepción a la norma porque le gustaba mucho ver a Hikari llorar de felicidad, como aquella vez que la llevó al Mundo Digital por sorpresa con ayuda de Koushiro para que ella pudiese ver a Gatomon. Cuando lo había abrazado entre sollozos, loca de contenta, los ojos de ella habían mostrado más luz y eso le había encantado.

.

Ahora, la tenía danzando por la habitación vestida con una camiseta suya que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Hikari se había empeñado en encontrar una fotografía de ella que Yamato había tomado a traición y que había guardado en algún sitio que no quería decirle. Mientras tanto, Yamato estaba recostado en la cama con la sábana cubriéndolo hasta la cintura, con un brazo apoyado sobre el abdomen y el otro por encima de la cabeza.

─Hikari, ven aquí y deja eso.

─No volveré a estar contigo hasta que me digas qué hiciste con esa foto.

─Nunca te lo diré – Hikari hizo un mohín y se lanzó contra él. Yamato la besó con ganas y le quitó la camiseta haciéndole olvidar por completo lo que estaba buscando segundos antes.

.

Yamato entró en su cuarto después de haberse dado una ducha caliente, fue directo hacia la estantería donde tenía colocados los premios que su grupo había ido ganando y de debajo de uno de los premios sacó la foto de Hikari. En ella, aparecía Hikari, en la playa, saltando entre las olas, con los ojos cerrados y con las gotas de agua rodeándola. Ella pensaba que le había hecho una foto horrible, tomada a traición pero lo cierto es que era una foto realmente hermosa. Cada vez que la miraba, a Yamato solo le venía una frase a la cabeza. Cada vez que la miraba hacer cualquier cosa le venía esa frase a la cabeza. Quería aquella chica en todas y cada una de sus facetas.

Miró la foto una vez más y sonrió.

"_She looks so perfect"_

* * *

**Aquí está el último drabble de la colección, el de mi canción favorita. **

**Jacque espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo y espero que ya estés perfectamente bien. Te mando un abrazo enorme desde la otra punta del mundo :3**

**A todos los que lo habéis leído o lo haréis en el futuro, gracias.**

**Takari95**


End file.
